The Syrup Fountain
by nintendofreakgc2
Summary: Um...pretty much just random stuff. Rated R for chapter 2 and up for swearing and...uh...sexual...stuff...Includes an evil waffle and raps and blueberries and a french toast stick. And lots of syrup.
1. Syrup and Waffles

The Syrup Fountain

One day, Mario was eating his waffle and Luigi accidently knocked it off the table.

"Sorry, bro," said Luigi.

"Luigi! NOOOOOO!!!!!! Sorry doesn't cut it this time! That was the last batch of our syrup!!!!!!!! And you contaminated the Syrup of Life, the only thing that keeps the waffle's nutrience!!! Now if the Waffle of Life ever will feed me again, I must go to the Syrup Fountain in Syrup Waterfalls and bring back a bottle of the sticky goodness. It will be a long journey, for the only way to unlock the door to Syrup Waterfalls is to find all six pieces of the Master Waffle. Then, when I finish that, I must defeat the evil Waffle of Doom, who guards the door to the Syrup Waterfalls. He guards it because he wants everyone to die from no nutrients," said Mario in an overly long statement.

"Well, nobody's dying," said Luigi.

"Look at the newspaper," said Mario. Luigi picked up the paper and read.

It read, "The Syrup Waterfalls are being guarded by an evil waffle, who calls himself the Waffle of Doom and stands outside the door to get into Syrup Waterfalls. Not only that, but the Master Waffle, who once guarded the Syrup Waterfalls, was defeated by the Waffle of Doom. Then, he scattered the six pieces of the Master Waffle accross the land. No one knows where the pieces ended up, but there is word that they are all scattered in the Waffle Kingdom. But until all the pieces are found, the monster is defeated, and the door is opened, food will slowly lose its nutrience, and soon, lose it all. We can only hope a hero will emerge(cough-Mario-cough)and save us all."

"We're all gonna die!!!!" screamed Luigi. He started running around in circles screaming.

"Luigi! Shut up! We gotta do something, and running around in circles doesn't help," shouted Mario.

"Okay. Whew. Now that i got that off my chest...what are we gonna do?" asked Luigi.

"Well duh. We go to the Waffle Kingdom."

"Oh. We'd better get going then," said Luigi. So they walked out of there house to go to the Waffle Kingdom... 


	2. Blueberries and Frenchtoast Sticks

"Mario! You're on a diet!" screamed Luigi snatching away Mario's sausage. Mario got up and punched Luigi making the sausage fly into a gopher hole. Then the ground started to shake.

"Luigi! The sausage is pissed off!" screamed Mario. But it wasn't the sausage. IT WAS THE WAFFLE OF DOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the brothers.

"You fools killed the sausage! That was MY sausage!" the Waffle of Doom yelled.

Mario and Luigi paused and stared at him and the Waffle of Doom caught on to what they were thinking.

"No, its not my...well you know!" Still no reply. So, to prove that he had one on him he pulled down his pants.

"Holy shit!" Mario screamed. He had a french toast stick for a(you know) and he had two blueberries for his, um...balls.

"Its a dream come true! LETS EAT!" screamed Luigi.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed the waffle running away.

"COME BACK MY JUICY BLUEBERRIES!" screamed Mario, his mouth foaming.

"FRENCH TOAST STICKS ARE MY FAVORITE!" screamed Luigi evilly. They dived and tackled him. Mario ripped off the blueberries, eating them viciously and Luigi dug his teeth into the french toast stick, pouring syrup on it.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Oh, that syrup feels good. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" the waffle screamed. When they were done eating his genitle area, Mario and Luigi moved on to his body. "No! My spleen! AAAAAAAHHHHH! NO! My gull bladder! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Wait, do i have those organs? I'm a waffle. Eh, I dunno. AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!" Before he died the Waffle of Doom had something to say.

"Mario...Luigi...You found my weakness. I hope you barf!" then he died.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Mario.

"Mario, he was evil, besides, we just saved the world," said Luigi.

"Oh yeah...lets rap," Mario randomly suggested. 


	3. The Rap

THE MARIO BROS RAP

Yo yo yo

the waffle was evil

Mario and Luigi had a very nice me-al

They thought it was too good to be real

SAY, WHAT? SAY, WHAT?

I'll tell you what now

SAY, WHAT? SAY, WHAT?

they defeated him

HOOOOOOOOOOOOW

They ate him to death and damn it was sick

THEY ATE HIS BALLS

AND HIS DICK!

WHOOOOO! the bros are in da house tonight!

they make it alright!

the waffle looked pretty freakin green

THATS WHEN MARIO FORKED HIS SPLEEN, makin him scream!

Yo, I'm done here so lets let the hero who drinks a ton'a beer

TAKE IT FROM HERE! 


	4. Mario's Rap

MARIO'S RAP

Hey thanks Nick

but if you don't mind me sayin,

YOUR NAME RYMES WITH DICK!

now about that "itsa me, Mario" shit on my games

i'm tellin' ya, its fucking gay!

YO YO RED'S GOT THE HYPE, HE'S TIGHT KEEP'IN IT REAL ALRIGHT!

HEY, HEY!

The Waffle of Doom is dead

using syrup and eating his HEAD!

this was a random story, and probably didn't make ya horney

hell, it probably made you barf in a can

but i know who can!(make ya horney)

YO YO RED'S GOT THE HYPE, HE'S TIGHT KEEP'IN it REAL ALRIGHT!

YO YO RED'S GOT THE HYPE, HE'S TIGHT KEEP'IN IT REAL ALRIGHT!

HEEEEEEEEEY! This is almost the end of my rap

cause I gotta go take a crap

HEY HEY!

YO YO RED'S GOT THE HYPE, HE'S TIGHT KEEP'IN IT REAL ALL DAMN NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

There, you happy, Luigi? I'm out of the fucking

SPOTLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! 


	5. Luigi's Rap

LUIGI'S RAP

Hey thanks bro, but I don't think that language was necessary

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!)

hey, its me,

LUIGI!

i'm tellin ya, that waffle's french toast stick was good

damn, it was the best in the hood

but now i'm gonna tell ya'll 'bout me

GET READY TO PARTY!

THE MEAN GREEN FIGHTIN' MACHINE ALWAYS LOOKIN' LEAN Yo TALKIN 'BOUT ME!

Bowser was unoriginal, yeah, but he was better than a fricking waffle

HELL YEAH!

all we had to do was eat the dumbass

and we scored a little side of cash from his stash

so all you enemies we can eat,

you'd better start runnin' like Picalo Pete!

THE MEAN GREEN FIGHTIN' MACHINE ALWAYS LOOKIN' LEAN YO TALKIN' 'BOUT ME!

hey, this story was weird

like me wearin' a beard

and this is almost the end of my rap cause Mario is takin' a crap

and know that you don't wanna be around when my bro

takes a crap!

THE MEAN GREEN FIGHTIN' MACHINE ALWAYS LOOKIN' LEAN YO TALKIN' 'BOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

and I'm comin' atchya from every side 


End file.
